


Blood Runs Warm

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl and Merle are the muscle., Established Rick/Daryl, F/M, M/M, Rick is a crime lord., Shane is a DIRTY cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes isn't what he seems. Merle and Daryl are evil, they made a deal with the proverbial devil. Daryl for love, Merle for power. They both find themselves the muscle for a crime lord. Shane is a dirty cop. Nothing is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Runs Warm

Shane Walsh crossed his arms over his chest, sitting against the counter in a too red kitchen just outside of Atlanta. “Hey, sweetheart, when I am going to meet your bosses?” He snarled, his badge burning against his chest.

“Shane Walsh, what makes you think I’m not in charge?” The woman snapped, her brown hair braided down her back, eyes sharp, and a blue cotton dress on her frame, with black heels on her feet.

“You're a baby, probably not even twenty-one yet.” Shane responded.

“Oh, but, handsome.” She smacked his cheek a little too hard to be friendly. “Ain’t gotta be old to run the world, gotta sleep with the right people.”

Shane balked at her, “Why am I here?” He finally asked.

“Thought you’d never ask.” She winked, pulling her cake from the oven. “You see, my boss, who need not be named, is very not pleased with your… recent commitment. Shane, you have been making bust, lots of them in our area.”

“It’s my partner, he won’t back down.” Shane started, she held up her hand to silence him.

“A partner you said you could control.” She snarled. “Regardless, my boss, has decided to up the initiative. CAROL!” Her voice bounced in his head. Carol appeared a moment later, Shane started open mouthed at the little boy and girl. “Surely you know Carl Grimes.” The woman spoke with a voice he wasn’t sure he understood. “Your married girlfriends son, your partners son.”

“Give him to me.” Shane demanded, lunging forward.

“I don’t think so.” The girl snarled, stepping between him and the little boy. “Carol take him and Sophia out to play, Demetri too.” The blonde headed woman nodded, ushering the children out into the back courtyard. “Shane, you must understand, if we have Carl we have Lori too, and who do you think Rick Grimes is going to save?”

Shane glared at her, “Erma Dixon, you foul bitch.” 

“Whatcha call my wife!” A snarl erupted from behind him, and he turned to see known mob boss Merle Dixon glaring at him. “Do what your told, or the bosses won’t like it.” Merle snarled, gripping his wife’s shoulder. “I’d hate to kill your bitch, but, I’m going to love raising your partners son to be a Dixon.” Merle kissed her temple then sauntered out the back.

“Shane, best do your shit.” She ordered. 

The moment Shane was out of the house and into his car, he dialed Lori’s number. He needed some sort of proof, on the other end of the line he heard a familiar voice, “Shane, best do your shit.” Daryl Dixon. He shivered, that man was a cold as his brother, but as beautiful as his sister-in-law.

Erma Dixon terrified Shane, to no end. Her brown hair, serious eyes, her thick accent, from Germany that she tried her damndest to suppress. She did sometimes. Atlanta was a big city, she could blend in, or stand out. The moment Shane was gone she called her boss. “Ello, love.” His southern drawl made her smile. “Is it done then? The trap has been laid for Shane?”

“Yes, sir.” She assured. 

“And you have Carl?” The man asked into the phone.

“He’s playing with Sophia and Demetri now, dear one.” She assured him.

“Lori Grimes is on lock-down.” The man asked again.

“Yeah. Just like you asked.” She smiled into the phone.

“Sie haben gut getan , Prinzessin.” The voice purred back to her. _You have done good, my princess._

“Danke Vater. Wann wirst du zu hause sein?” She asked, softly. _Thank you father, when will you be home?_

“Sie wissen, dass es schwierig ist, weg zu bekommen, mit dieser Abdeckung . Bald versprechen. Ich liebe dich.” The voice boomed back. _You know it's difficult, to get away with this cover, but soon. I love you._

“Ich liebe dich auch.” She responded, _I love you too._ Then she hung up.

-/-

“RICK!” Shane shouted, looking through the house, it was completely ransacked, he had already called for backup. “RICK!” He tried again, he found his partner unconscious on the floor, under a turned over dresser. 

Rick grunted, managing to push himself up, he rubbed at his Saint Leonard pendant that hung around his neck. **Patron Saint of Criminals.** “Shane?” Rick asked carefully, his tone confused and southern accent dripping like venom from his mouth. Had Shane looked closer her would recognize the pendant around Rick’s neck to be the one worn comfortably around all the Dixon’s.

“Can’t find Lori, man, or Carl.” Shane tried, helping his partner up.

“A woman came, knocked on the door, wanted ta talk and thangs.” Rick continued, “Named Emma or something, was sellin’ cookies. Don’t remember much about her, she looked familiar, but…” Rick’s voice dropped off. “Shane, where are they?”

The two were soon converged on by several policeman. At the station a box had arrived for Richard Grimes. Inside a multitude of pictures of one Shane Walsh with Lori Grimes, as well as a picture of Lori bound and gagged. A picture of Carl sitting in the one and only Erma Dixon’s lap.

Attached was a letter, in German. Translated, it read something like this, “Richard Grimes, how lovely to talk to you, finally. I have your wife and your son. Your partner Shane Walsh has been very bad. He works for me, did you know that? I will kill only one, if you come for Carl and Lori will die, if you come for Lori, Carl will die. Your decision you have twenty-four hours. Do not share this letter with your commanding officers. I want justice, Shane needs to be charged for what he has done.”

Rick tucked it into his pocket, a small smile on his lips. The words bounced around in his head, and he grinned slightly to himself. “Chief!” He shouted, panicked. Abraham Ford whirled on him, “This came for me, they have Lori, they have Carl.”

Shane looked at the pictures over Abraham’s shoulders, then felt the punch to the face that came from Rick. Then Rick was one him. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” In all the scramble and fighting, it was largely ignored, the box of photos, but when it exploded it took out half of the station. Rick and Shane were saved, luckily because they were on the ground. Rick was gone when Shane came to, and half of the weapons locker. 

-/-

Carl loved playing with his cousins Sophia and Demetri. He didn’t get to spend much time with them, because Uncle Merle and Aunt Carol we're always working. Erma, he loved very much, she was his older sister, close in age, and currently sitting on the edge of the pool he, Demetri, and Sophia were swimming in the expansive pool with Carol. Erma was leaned back, her whole body relaxed, when the call came through, “Explosion at the Police Station.” Everything and everyone was on hyper-drive. Instantly she picked up the phone, “Chonne, you Morgan, Sasha, and Ty are go, we got about a ten minute window, don’t make me regret picking you.” There was a warning in her voice. She slammed it down, then dialed a second number, “We are good to go, be safe.” She ordered. No response from the other line.

-/-

The note had dropped from Rick’s pocket, Shane picked it up, and read it. He frowned, he’d dealt enough with the German Crime Syndicate to know that was not an idle threat. Someone was dying in twenty four hours. He lead the search of known German holdings in Atlanta, no Lori, no Carl. The afternoon turned to night. And Shane received a phone call. “Shane, I hope everything is in position.” 

-/-

Michonne, Sasha, Morgan, and Tyreese Andrews were four of the best marksmen and weapons organizers to ever fight overseas. They however, had been betrayed the country they loved, and their loyalty was bought by a pair of men in the Afghanistan Desert. Arms Dealers. Merle Dixon and his long time partner Richard Grigori. The two were rough and tumble, determined. Allegiance would be hard won, except both Merle and Richard had something extra to offer, amnesty.

Lori Grimes was already dead, Sasha stepped over her, flicking her long dreadlocked hair over her shoulder. She and Tyreese were waiting for their signal. The moment the phrase ALL CLEAR came from Morgan the pair grabbed a chest between them and surged out the front, into a waiting black SUV. Both Michonne and Morgan were covered in black SWAT suits, several boxes behind them, the pair had ditched most of the tactical suit. 

The four made their way to a small airstrip on Hershel Greene’s farm. A long time family friend of the Dixon's, Hershel had served overseas with William and Jesse Dixon in Vietnam. There they found the landing strip, and climbed onto a rather sketchy plane. It was a single engine, but would get them where they were going. They were going to Mexico, if she remembered correctly.

Aaron and Eric Raleigh stood side by side, waiting on the four African siblings, once the four were in, Aaron climbed into the pilot seat, Eric right beside him, switching on engines, as Hershel Greene opened the barn doors.

-/-

Rick found Lori’s body, he called it in, acting very much the concerned husband when they arrived, his whole body whining and crying. When Shane arrived a couple minutes later, Rick glared at him, and brushed past him, looking but not looking. Shane watched, eyes wide, unable to say a word, as black tinted SUV slid up, and Rick was jerked into it. “RICK!” His voice quivered. This was bad, so bad, he had messed up. 

Shane left the crime scene, drove until he reached the outskirts of inner city Atlanta. When he stopped, his eyes landed on Merle and Daryl. “Fuckers killed her.” He nearly screamed.

“A lesson you needed to learn, copper, about doing what you're told.” Merle snarled.

Daryl stood a couple steps behind him. “Glad you can listen to the message we were sending. Come on out, Rick.” 

Rick stepped out, gone was his uniform, instead he as in a black suit, red tie and dress shoes. “We needed a distraction.” Rick continued, his voice dropping the southern accent quickly. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you fucking my wife.” It was a low snarl. “Erma sure thought it was funny. You know, my daughter never liked her stepmother.”

Shane gaped at him. Everything they had been through. Merle grinned, “Confused, you should be,” Merle paused. “But we need one last job.”

“It’s a favor really.” Erma’s voice made Shane’s head snap up.

“Only one you can do.” Daryl continued.

“A 999.” Erma giggled.

“What for?” Shane asked.

“A distraction.” Rick offered.

Shane grappled with it, stared at his brother in arms, his partner, his best friend of almost five years. “Who?”

“You.” Erma giggled. Stepping forward, gun raised. Shane felt the bullet before he heard the noise. 

“Get outta here!” Rick shouted, then dropped to his knees by Shane’s head. “Dispatch, got a 999, officer down, suspect is one ERMA DIXON, responded to scene when WALSH sent text message to me, about my son.”

-/-

By the time the police made it to the Atlanta mansion in the hills, no one was there, everything and everyone was gone. A note, in pretty sprawling handwriting, _GOTCHA, SEE YA LATER, SHANE_ sprawled on it, signed ERMA.

Rick was nowhere to be found. Shane was dead. The whole town was confused. Rick’s badge, as well as gun arrived at the police station some time later, with a note, a formal resignation and the last anyone would see of Rick Grimes. His son Carl was never found. The Dixon’s disappeared, completely. The Greenes were gone as well.

-/-

**San Miguel de Allende - México**

“We did it!” Merle cheered.

Daryl laughed, letting Rick wrap him in his arms. “What did we do?”

“Robbed the biggest bank in Atlanta, got all our papers from Homeland Security, and made it out with no one the wiser.” Michonne supplied.

“And we get to vacation for life.” Beth Greene laughed.

“It is beautiful here.” Erma conceded, her eyes locking on Merle. He was a good bit older than her, but her father’s best friend none the less. Merle wrapped her up to him. 

“Remember when you was knee high, Erma, you used to sing to Carol’s sister, your momma, when she’d bathe you.” Merle laughed, “Never thought I’d be married to your ass, and living in this paradise, top of the food chain.”

“Drug lords in Mexico.” Hershel teased, “Your dad would be proud Merle.”

Maggie frowned, “We are still missing some members of our family.”

“Yeah, Glenn will be here in a couple days, same with Noah.” Morgan offered.

“Home, peace and freedom.” Daryl mused. Kissing the top of Rick’s head.

Carol grinned at her family. “This place will not be home forever, we have bought favors with the cartel, we will have to run eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this happened. Please forgive me.


End file.
